


Kiss the Villain

by Dragon_King



Series: Kiss The Villain [1]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cute Izuku, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Katsuki, Guilty Katsuki, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt and comfort, Katsuki Bakugo is okay at feelings, Katsuki's POV, Kissing, M/M, Referenced future proposal, soft bakugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_King/pseuds/Dragon_King
Summary: After Katsuki's fight with Deku, he begins to ask himself... why? Why did he hate him so much? Why did he keep trying to push away the one friend who truly cared? Why didn't he take that small, pudgy little hand in the river that day? Why hasn't he tried to make up for it?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Kiss The Villain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082759
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Kiss the Villain

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from Lycoperdon's bakudeku animatic for the song 'Kiss the Villain'. Please go check it out and give them lots of support because they really deserve it. And yes, I listened to the song on repeat while I wrote this.

A long time ago, if you asked Katsuki what he thought of Izuku Midoriya, he'd reply with a snarky comment about how the nerd was weak or always got in the way. He'd say ' _Deku's a useless waste of space_ '. 

If you asked him now, he'd put more thought into his answer. He might give credit where credit was due and say ' _he's annoying with all that muttering, but he's strong and cares about his friends, so maybe he's not all that bad_ ', and then deny it immediately after. Of course, he wouldn't even think about saying those things unless you asked _after_ his big fight with Deku. 

After Katsuki's fight with Deku, he'd begun to ask himself... why? Why did he hate him so much? Why did he keep trying to push away the one friend who truly cared? Why didn't he take that small, pudgy little hand in the river that day? Why hasn't he tried to make up for it? 

For a split, reflexive moment, he'd think, ' _I don't need to; I have nothing to apologize for_ ', only to have a more reasonable thought of, ' _I don't want to look weak_ '.

' _I don't want to admit that I was wrong or that I care_ '.

' _I'm scared_ '.

Because he was scared. God, he was _terrified_. He knew that Deku would probably appreciate more than the possibility of Katsuki giving him the stars and the moon, but there was always the thought in the back of Katsuki's mind that Deku was tired. Worn down from constantly trying to be his friend when all Katsuki did was push him down and leave him in the dust. Again and again, Katsuki tried to leave him behind, but again and again, Deku continued to surprise him by coming back with a blinding smile or a happy ' _Kacchan!_ '

It had been a really long time since Deku had sounded happy saying his name. From middle school up to high school, Deku sounded tired, scared, or angry calling out to him. He sounded exasperated, and Katsuki had no one to blame but himself. 

He figured the fight at Ground Beta would be the last straw. Maybe Deku would finally realize that he wasn't worth it. That he should just pack his bags and leave the space he had carved into Katsuki's heart and mind. He _wanted_ Deku to give up. He wanted it so bad. Because as long as Deku kept trying to reach for Katsuki's hand, he'd be met with disappointment after disappointment and never find the happiness he deserved, and that wasn't a life worth living, not for Izuku Midoriya. Nor for Deku. But he didn't stop trying. 

While they cleaned, Katsuki was aware of just about every move the nerd made. And when Deku spoke, he was hesitant, voice soft and delicate like glass. Katsuki could almost see the cracks on his frame. Chipped away from years of abuse, but never truly giving up. Katsuki had put those chips there. Katsuki was the villain of Izuku's story; that was something Katsuki figure he could never apologize for.

"What-" he said carefully, "what did you think of my shoot style?" Again, voice so soft and delicate, Katsuki pictured Izuku holding his damaged heart out, not for Katsuki to take, _never_ for him to take, but showing. Asking. Showing Katsuki how hurt he was, and asking him to never do it again. That was something Katsuki had vowed to himself, but never out loud. 

His first thought was to laugh and tell him it was amazing, just to try to build Izuku back up, not to knock him down again, but because he desperately needed it. Not only was his heart damaged, but his self-esteem was too, once again, that was Katsuki's fault, but Deku didn't want flowery words of encouragement as much as the others did. He wanted real suggestions because that would help him become a better hero, even though Katsuki was sure he'd be amazing already.

"Your movements were too big," he tried to keep his voice neutral, but it wavered. Izuku didn't seem to notice though. "I just barely had time to move." Out of the corner of his eye, Katsuki could see Izuku's smile growing big. Immediately, it was blinding. 

"And..." Katsuki fought off a small smile of his own, "it really pissed me off when you switched to using your fists, it threw me off."

"I see..." Katsuki spared a full look over at Izuku. He was by the window, wiping the glass down. A happy blush spread over those freckles cheeks. It was enough to make Katsuki's heart come to a full stop. For once...

For once Katsuki had put that blush there. 

Emotion rose in his throat, and he took his own rag to the window next to him. The soft melody of their quiet breathing was the only sound Katsuki could hear along with the rapid beating of his heart in his ears. He needed to try harder. Years later, possibly years too late, Katsuki needed to apologize for what he had done, and he had continued to do. Katsuki could never be the hero in Izuku's story...

But he'd be damned before he was the villain a second longer. 

"De-" he stopped himself, " _Izuku_ ," that got his attention easily. The evening light played at the wild green curls and scattered over his galaxy of freckles. His green eyes turned gold. As Izuku looked at him with wide eyes, Katsuki felt bewitched. He couldn't speak. 

"Kacchan?" He asked gently, "are you okay?" It was the first time Izuku didn't sound like he was in pain saying his name, and it was the first time Katsuki didn't feel like screaming at him for asking about his well-being. His heart clenched in his chest.

"No," he answered honestly, "no, I'm not."

Concern took over Izuku's face, dark eyebrows bent back. The green-gold of his eyes seemed to intensify. He looked like a fairy or some kind of woodland creature: soft, delicate with round cheeks. Katsuki had never seen anything more beautiful. 

"Is there anything I can do?" Izuku's hand hovered between them, the crooked one, the one beat to hell. Katsuki felt a guilty relief that he hadn't been the one to do that. 

"How-" the words caught in his throat. "How can you stand to talk to me?" He finally asked. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to reach out for that hand, but he couldn't. He didn't deserve it, simple as that.

"How can you bear being in the same room as me after all the shit I put you through?" That seemed to catch Izuku off guard, though Katsuki wasn't surprised. It was completely unlike him to say. 

"Because you're my friend." The smile was soft. The smile was something completely different than any that Katsuki had ever seen. It was a smile just for him. No one had seen this smile but him. 

The tears spilled over. Katsuki lifted his hands to hide them as his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor. Izuku was there in an instant, gently holding Katsuki's wrists between his thumb and forefinger. His hands were so big now. Rough and callused from weeks of damage, but still gentle and warm. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered into his hands. He didn't struggle when Izuku lowered them. "Izuku, I'm so sorry." Izuku didn't speak. He just held Katsuki's slim fingers in his rough palm, slowly dragging his thumb across the lines. 

When he finally spoke, his voice didn't sound hesitant anymore. He didn't sound broken for fragile. His voice was still tender, but there was the familiar strength and determination behind it Katsuki often heard in battle or the middle of training. 

"Katsuki," he took a hand and swept it under his eye, gathering and brushing away a stray tear. His own tone grew thick and wet with tears. He sounded relieved. "I forgive you." Slowly, this time _with_ a kind hesitance _,_ Izuku brought his arms over Katsuki's shoulders. His forehead bumped into Izuku's shoulder, which quickly became wet with tears. 

"Thank you," Izuku whispered. "Thank you for coming back." Again, Katsuki's heart clenched in his chest. It was hard to breathe, but in a good way. He was overflowing, not from tears, but something else. Something buried deep in his stomach that was rising into his throat. Slowly, with fatigued limbs, Katsuki pulled away, keeping his hands on Izuku's shoulders. He was crying too, but when was he _not_ crying. 

In the red and gold rays of twilight, Katsuki felt himself being pulled in. His right hand came up to cup Izuku's surprisingly sharp jawline. His freckled face was warm under his fingers and only grew warmer as he blushed a pretty pink. 

"I won't ask you to forget everything I've done," his voice felt ragged in his throat, "I know you can never do that, but I want to try again." He cupped Izuku's whole face with both hands. 

"Let me do the right thing this time."

Izuku didn't stop him as Katsuki leaned forward to catch his warm, light chapped lips with his own. It wasn't lustful or panicked, but still solid. A light pressure that left Katsuki's head feeling light and his body buzzing. Where the tips of Katsuki's fingers touched the loose curls at the base of Izuku's neck was silky. A pleasant surprise. 

Izuku's arms hung limply at his sides, but when Katsuki pulled away for fear of screwing everything up _again_ , those rough fingers pinched Katsuki's tank-top. 

"Kacchan," he whispered breathlessly. A sharp shudder ran down Katsuki's back. "Do it again."

With a smile, Katsuki kissed him again, and Izuku hugged him tight refusing to let go. 

Yeah, Katsuki would never be the hero, but he wouldn't be the villain either. He'd be Kacchan for as long as Izuku wanted him that way. And years down the line, when Katsuki Bakugo lowered himself onto one knee in front of Izuku Midoriya, he'd be selfishly asking him to stay forever. Izuku wouldn't mind because he'd be asking right back. 

In the velvety whispers of twilight caressing them both with her warm touch, Katsuki would be kissing his hero, but Izuku would be kissing his Kacchan, just how it was always supposed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any one-shots or full stories you'd like me to write, you can email me at kuroblake8493@gmail.com. I'll reply to any and all messages that I can. Please leave the fandoms limited to:  
> The Percy Jackson universe  
> The Shadowhunter universe  
> Toilet-Bound Hanako-Kun  
> My Hero Academia  
> Fairy Tail  
> Death Note  
> I read and watched others, but these are the only ones I like enough to do fanfics for. If you want me to use my Original Death Note Characters, please let me know.


End file.
